Futari wa Pretty Cure Prism Super Heart
is an unofficial sequel to Futari wa Pretty Cure and Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart. It is a sequel to Futari wa Pretty Cure Prism. It is produced by Toei Animation, written, and directed by Kinaru Senja. Story :See: [[Futari wa Pretty Cure Prism Super Heart Episodes|'Futari wa Pretty Cure Prism Super Heart Episodes']] Coming soon! Characters Pretty Cures * / Riko is a stubborn straight-A-student attending Verone Academy. She is blunt and very serious making her a little too distant from teamwork. Despite not being the best at teamwork, she leads the team very well. Her Pretty Cure alter-ego is Cure Pink, the pink cure. She's voiced by Sakamoto Maaya (Japanese) and Aubrey Clements (dub). * / Makoto is the tomboy basketball captain at her school. She is very egotistical but sincere. She works the best in a team and tries her hardest to befriend the cold Riko to no avail. She, however, fights with Napel because he often sides with Namel and Riko. She later on puts on a cold facade to hide her feelings of anger and fear after going separate ways with Riko. She is Cure Green, the green Pretty Cure alter-ego. She's voiced by Minagawa Junko (Japanese) and Anna Kendrick (dub). * / Sei is a transfer student from Chiba and is the new student council president at Verone Academy. She is very fiery and hotheaded but is very passionate. Sei gets along very well with Archule, her fairy and rarely fights with her teammates. She is the red Cure, Cure Red, as her Pretty Cure alter-ego. She's voiced by Mizushima Hana (Japanese) and Erica Mendez (dub). * / Hana is the shy art club president at Verone academy. However, she is very strong and very temperamental. She doesn't really stand her fairy partner, Yuuchi. She is the yellow Pretty Cure, Cure Yellow, as her Pretty Cure alter-ego. She has the most offensive attacks of the pretty cure and often attacks erratically if her friends are too injured. She's voiced by Sakura Ayane (Japanese) and Cherami Leigh (dub). * / Yuuyou is described as elegant and a bit too calm. She has known her fairy, Muuchile, since she was very young. She has been the blue Pretty Cure, Cure Blue, the longest. She's voiced by Yukiyo Fujii (Japanese) and Jamie Marchi (dub). Garden of Light * Namel is Riko's fairy partner. She ends her sentences with "-Mel~" She's voiced by Nakagawa Shoko (Japanese) and Cherami Leigh (dub). * Napel is Makoto's fairy partner. He ends his sentences with "-Pel~" He's voiced by Kaji Yuki (Japanese) and Sandy Fox (dub). * Archule is Sei's fairy partner. He ends his sentences with "-Chu~". She's voiced by Obayashi Yohei (Japanese) and Selena Fujishima (dub). * Yuuchi is Hana's fairy partner. She ends her sentences with "-Chi~". She's voiced by Shimizu Kazuko (Japanese) and Christina Vee (dub). * Muuchile is Yuuya's fairy partner. She ends her sentences with "-Muu~". She's voiced by Kanemoto Hisako (Japanese) and Hallie Harris (dub). Shadow Zone * King Malo is the ruler of the antagonists that is trying to resurrect himself. He's voiced by Kobayashi Kenji (Japanese) and Ike Stevenson (dub). * Info is coming soon... She's voiced by Sawashiro Miyuki (Japanese) and Jamie Marchi (dub). * Info is coming soon... He's voiced by Uchiyama Koki (Japanese) and Matthew Mercer (dub). * Info is coming soon... She's voiced by Hanazawa Kana (Japanese) and Monica Rial (dub). * Info is coming soon... He's voiced by Hanae Natsuki (Japanese) and Clint Bickham (dub). * The Zakennas are monsters used by the antagonists using the stolen power of the Dotsuku Zone and physically taking form of it. Minor Characters * Ren is Riko's older brother and someone that is aware of the Pretty Cure's identities. He is very loving but extremely stoic. He's voiced by Kaji Yuki (Japanese) and Bryce Papenbrook (dub). * Sara is Riko and Ren's doting mother. She is a dish collector especially dishes from Europe. She's voiced by Koshimizu Ami (Japanese) and Amanda Celine Miller (dub). * Ayato is Sara's husband and the father of Riko and Ren. He is very sarcastic but can't read jokes. He's voiced by Matsuda Shuhei (Japanese) and J. Micheal Tatum (dub). * Keiko is Makoto's loving mother. She is very flexible and is a waitress at a cafe near Verone Academy. She's voiced by Kawakami Aya (Japanese) and Jad Saxton (dub). Items * The Heartful Communes are the transformation items of the pretty cure. * Sparkle Bracelets are upgraded bracelets of the Pretty Cure. Locations * Garden of Rainbows * Garden of Light Trivia Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Prism Super Heart Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Prism Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart related series